Since an antibody selectively binds to an antigen, antibodies are applied in a variety of fields. For example, an assay targeting an antigen and use in a vaccine for inactivating an antigen are known. Further, application in filters is also known, where a filter captures an allergen substance that is constantly suspended in an atmosphere, such as microbes, fungus, or pollen.
Patent Document 1 discloses an invention of a filter carrying an antibody for capturing such harmful substances and a silver salt of an organic compound. Patent Document 1 discloses not only that microbes or the like are captured and are inactivated, but also that fungus and microbes do not newly proliferate on the carrier.
Patent Document 1: Japanese Laid-Open Publication No. 2009-233557